Karma x Nagisa
by Bunni217
Summary: Nagisa is seen as an average junior school boy. But a certain someone in his class likes him. Is is fate? And will someone get in the way of all that? (Note: strong content, not advised for everyone.)
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in E class. First thing the class took shots at their sensei during roll call, next a period of language arts with professor bitch, followed by a cram session from none other than the octopus. The bell went and it was lunch. The class filled with a low buzz of chatter.

"Now children, I'm heading out to Italy for some… errands. Won't be long" before anything, Koro-sensei sped off at Mach 20 leaving the class.

"Yeah right, he's probably going to get gelato or something. Better still he won't bring any back for us" Nakamura sighed and turned to go back to her desk to eat.

"But you know how he is, he has a sweet tooth." Isogai muttered. Nagisa just smiled to himself. 'Yup… that's our teacher.' He thought.

Some people left the room to eat outside; others just migrated to their own group of friends. Nagisa opened his bento.

"Yo Nagisa. I wanted to ask." Nagisas attention was dragged off to the red head that was leaning over him, his abdomen pressed against Nagisas back. "I got stuck on question four of the English portion. You're good at English, figured you would know." Nagisa sighed and Karma held the text book in front of his face so that he could read it.

"Oh that's easy; you need to break down the passage and correct the vocab." Karma pulled the textbook up over Nagisa.

"Thanks, I've got it from here." Karma turned and went back to his seat and Nagisa continued with his lunch.

"It's quite funny really." Nagisas attention was once again dragged away from his meal. "How the student at the top of our class, almost school, had to ask for help on a simple English question." Nagisa furrowed his brow. "Not to mention just having Koro-sensei help us. But hey, what do I know?" in that instance Koro-sensei returned just as the bell went, Nagisa sighed annoyed he didn't get to finish his lunch.

The rest of the day consisted of Koro-sensei teaching. Everyone packed up and put their shoes on ready for home. Nagisa had been day-dreaming and hadn't noticed anyone getting ready to leave.

"Bye Koro-sensei!" Kurahashi chirped, which brought Nagisa out of his daze. He hurriedly put away his things and grabbed his bag leaving the classroom with a quick wave to his teacher.

"Took you long enough!" Sugino yelled as Nagisa ran to catch up with him, Kanzaki, Kayano and Karma.

"Heh heh… sorry about that" Nagisa awkwardly laughed.

"Well we were just talking about going to karaoke. You wanna come?" Kayano asked. Nagisa quickly panned over the group and smiled.

"Sure, sounds great." The girls and Sugino chatted excitedly down the mountain while Nagisa closely followed, Kayano already calling dibs on songs. Nagisa didn't really listen; his attention was fixed on the red head leading the group. 'What Nakumara said earlier has really had a grip on my mind. I mean, she wasn't wrong. Karma's a smart guy, and there wasn't anything complex with the problem. Maybe he just read it wrong? But I would've thought he read over it properly…'

"Nagisa!" Nagisa jumped and followed the voice back to Karma, Karma giving him a concerned look.

"Oh, yeah?" Nagisa sighed, mentally slapping himself for day-dreaming. Again.

"You okay? You seem out of it." Nagisa just smiled.

"I'm fine, just tired is all." Karma gave him a faint, brief look of concern but shook it off and continued to walk alongside him.

"Wow, I'm pooped." Sighed Kayano, slumping back into the leather seat of the booth.

"We have been here for two hours now. Maybe we should call it a day?" Kanzaki proposed.

"Yeah, plus I still need to study." Sugino added. It was decided the group would go home, everyone parted ways by the door, the girls and Sugino heading down the street, Karma crossing the road. Nagisa went his own way.

"See you guys tomorrow" he muttered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa opened the door to his apartment. "I'm home." He muttered and kicked off his shoes and neatly placed them next to wall at the bottom of the step. He sniffs the air and smiles. "Dinner smells good m-" Nagisa stopped in his tracks. His Principal and his son were sitting opposite his mother.

"Hello Nagisa. Sit down, you're late." She said in a sickening sweet tone but he obeyed and sat next to his mother, across from Asano. "We we're just talking about how your grades are and that they are substantial enough to get you back into the main campus. With a little compensation of course." Nagisa noting the sealed envelope on the table.

"But I'm happy in E class-" he received a glare from his mother and a wry look from the principal.

"I can assure you'll have everything covered. Asano will tutor you personally to pick your grades up." Nagisa glanced to Asano who just had a smug look on his face. "I'll have regular checks on your grades and have tailored study plans. Of course, other students don't get this luxury but I'll make the exception." Nagisa gulped. There was no way he could change his mother's mind, not with that offer.

"Isn't that nice of your principal? A great offer to say the least." Nagisas heart rate increased, he was suddenly realising the gravity of the situation. "Nagisa, why don't you clear the table." He just silently got up and started gathering plates.

"Asano, please do lend a hand. It's the least you can do for the meal." Asano also just stood silently and gathered plates and followed Nagisa into the kitchen.

Nagisa began washing dishes in the sink fighting back the tears welling in the back of his eyes. Asano placed his load of dishes on the counter beside him and stepped back. Nagisa suddenly felt on edge, and angst not being able to see Asano. Asano suddenly stepped forward, his left arm raised and covering Nagisas mouth, his right wasting no time and slipping down his pants, pushing back the elastic of his underwear and his fingers brushing along Nagisa. It made him feel sick to his stomach, it had happened so fast he couldn't defend and he was taken by surprise so he didn't actually move in any means of stopping him. Finally Nagisa tried to push him away but Asano was much stronger than he was, Nagisa felt hot tears stream down his face until they reached Asanos hand.

"Asano- Come along now." Asano stopped and pulled his back. He pushed Nagisa so he grabbed the edge of the sink to catch himself.

Asano hissed through his teeth "Not. A. Word. I can end your life." He turned and left with his father, Nagisa left shaken up, and stifling his cries. Nagisa peered his head out of the kitchen to his mother.

"I'm really tired; I'm just going to go to bed. Night mom" Nagisa made his way over to his room

"Too much slacking with your friends. We'll talk about this another time." Nagisa couldn't wait to shut the door to his bedroom; he thought he could make this nightmare go away. He closed the door and almost instantly he began to cry, he leaned back against his door allowing his body to slump down to the floor still crying.

Nagisa reluctantly walked towards the E class campus. He hadn't really slept the night before so he was exhausted; his mind flickered back to what happened. 'How did I let that happen' he thought 'why am I so weak? God, what would happen if anyone found out? I'll be humiliated.' He gripped the strap of his bag tighter, gritting his teeth. How could he face _anyone_ after that?

"Hey Nagisa!" Sugino ran to catch up with him. "What's up?" he asked. Nagisas mind raced, he felt his composure slipping but he shook it off and gave him a small, very fake smile.

"Nothing really. Just… heading to school." Sugino continued chatting away about who knows what, Nagisa wasn't listening. He was realising how difficult today was going to be and he at least had to pretend he was happy, or else everyone would get suspicious.

Nagisa dropped into his seat, at first he was listening to the background chatter but once again his mind went to last night's event. "Nagisa. Nagisa!" Nagisa jumped in his seat, the class let out a small snigger at his reaction. "Nagisa you need to focus, this will be on the exam." Nagisa bit his tongue and stared at his yellow teacher.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again." Koro-sensei turned back to the black board, drawing with the chalk. Almost instantly Nagisa wasn't listening, he was mentally giving himself crap for what he let happen.

'It was in my own house' he thought. 'I left myself open like that, in my own house. What kind of idiot does that? Me apparently.' The bell went snapping Nagisa out of his daze; the teacher sped off to fulfil his sweet tooth needs. Everyone had started talking and some moving to sit with their friends, Karma stood up pushing his seat back. He was planning to sit with Nagisa, but Nagisa had quickly gotten up and rushed out the room. Karma didn't think too much of it.

'Man on a mission I guess.' He chuckled figuring that was why he wasn't paying attention.

Nagisa ran into the bathroom and practically dived into one of the stalls. His vision becoming blurry, his body ran cold and he began to shake. Tears welled in his eyes. 'You deserve this. You're weak. How in the hell did you let this happen. You're disgusting. You're easy.'

"Hey Karma, do you know why Nagisa left in such a hurry?" Karma looked down to Kayano.

"No I don't, I just figured he needed the bathroom." Karma sat in the vacant desk next to Nagisas to wait for him to return.

"He seems… off today, don't you think?" Karma broke eye contact with the green haired and looked ahead of him.

Karma squinted his eyes the more he thought about it. "You know, he has hasn't he?" Kayano looked concerned.

"Maybe we should look for him-" she had started to get out of her seat but karma got up quicker and pushed her gently back down.

"I'll look. I think I know where he is." Karma walked to the classroom door and opened it to professor bitch.

"Oh Karma perfect timing. I need a boy to go into the bathrooms, someone's in there and they don't sound okay." She patted his should as she walked past into the classroom and Karma ran to the bathrooms. He opened the door and heard the person in the stall gag.

"Nagisa!" Karma rushed to the stall door and leaned closer to it, adjusting the tone of his voice to a softer one "Nagisa, are you okay in there?"

Nagisa heard him and just wanted to cry, but he couldn't. "Yeah, I'm fine." But he wasn't _fine_. He was hurt, he felt violated, pathetic and worthless.

"Nagisa please open the door" Nagisas hand tightened to a fist. He didn't want to open the door; he wanted to drown in his self-loathing in private. "Nagisa, please. I want to see you. I want to see that you're okay." Nagisas fist fell limp, he stared at the ground. Nagisa wanted to come out, he didn't want to worry his friend. But he also just wanted to curl up and die. "Nagisa, we both know I could rip this door of its hinges, but I'm not going to." Nagisa listened intently; Karma wasn't usually this tender so he was on alert. "You probably see this as somewhere safe, and the last thing I wanna do is make it not safe." Tears once again welled in Nagisas ocean blue eyes. "But if you can, please come out." Nagisas eyes widened as his hand moved towards the lock. He shakily unlocked it and the door creaked open a little, enough for karma to see half of the small boys face. It was paler than usual, his eyes were bloodshot and some streams of tears were visible on his cheeks. "Jesus Nagisa…" Nagisa felt himself closing the door slightly. "No no, it's okay." Nagisa hadn't made eye contact with him; he had just been staring off just past karmas shoulders. After hearing karma say _its okay_ he broke down in sobs.

"No! No it's not okay" Karmas eyes widened at the sudden outburst. "I didn't know! I didn't think that would happen! I-I-I-" Nagisa stifled. Karma had grabbed Nagisas wrist and pulled him into an embrace, Karma lowered his head so his mouth was next to his ear.

"Shh shh shhh. It's okay, sshhh…" Nagisa quit trying to speak and just buried his head in his taller friends' chest and balled. "It's alright I got you." Karma murmured into his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rung for the end of lunch. Nagisa had calmed down considerably since being with Karma. Nagisa gulped and blushed a little by how long Karma had been holding him. Granted, he appreciated it. "We should get back" Nagisa whispered into the red haired boys' chest. He didn't want to face his classmates. He didn't want to face anyone. But he couldn't sit in the bathrooms forever.

"Do you want to?" Karma pulled out of the embrace and Nagisa felt a small piece of disappointment.

Nagisa looked down at his feet and forced a smile. "I don't want anyone to worry" Karma gritted his teeth.

"Nagisa, what do _you_ want" the short boy took in a sharp breath. Karma stared awaiting an answer. Nagisa just walked out the bathroom and back into class. Karma stood there speechless. 'Fuck.' He thought to himself.

The rest of class was hell. Nagisa felt several pairs of eyes on him, the atmosphere was so tense. He tried to focus on work but there were bigger things looming in his mind. The bell went and Nagisa couldn't have been happier to leave until.

"Nagisa, may I have a word?" Nagisa gulped as it was his teacher. Was he going to ask? Did he know? Did he see him with Karma? Did he hear him throw up in the bathroom? "I hear you're being transferred to the main campus?" Nagisa sighed in relief it wasn't what he was thinking.

"Yeah, Principal Asano was talking with my mom. She thinks it's best for me y'know." Koro-sensei shuffled his tentacles.

"And is this what you want?" the blue haired boy nodded.

"Yeah it'll be better for my future." Nagisa felt hurt when he said it. Of course he didn't want to leave, he was learning so much here. He was having fun. This is where his friends were. It was like a second home to him.

"I see. Well I won't keep you any longer than need be. Goodbye and see you tomorrow Nagisa." He waved and made his way down the mountain.

'At least I can go home and just hide from the world.' Nagisa thought, he started reaching the road at the bottom of the hill and took notice of the car parked in his path. A boy with strawberry blonde hair leaning against the door.

"You're late Nagisa. Come before we lose more time." Nagisa stared in absolute fear. It was Gakushū Asano. His heart started pounding, his whole body shaking. His mind raced and his breathing quickened. He suddenly remembered the principal saying Asano would tutor him personally. Nagisa felt sick again, he wanted to get out. He couldn't breathe. He hadn't even noticed Asano approach him until he put an arm round his shoulders and helped him to the car. "Don't worry; you'll be back on the main campus in no time. You're in good hands." Nagisa felt like someone had just stabbed him in the chest by just hearing those words. The car began moving and beads of sweat began to form on Nagisas forehead.

They reached a relatively modern house, normal looking at most. "Well hurry Nagisa. We shouldn't sit here too long." Nagisa audibly swallowed. He couldn't help but feel like he was walking into hell itself. He shakily put his hand on the door handle, every ounce of his body telling him not to. He pulled on it opening the car door and stepped out. His eyes followed Asano who was already unlocking the house. The blue haired boy jumped as the car behind him sped off. Nagisa slowly and shakily walked up the path way. He tried to tell himself nothing was going to happen. It was okay. He had his cell phone. But he was still afraid, he still wanted to leave.

Nagisa was met with a long, plain hallway. He took off his shoes and placed them neatly to the side. He followed the strawberry blonde boy into the first room on the left. It was a living room with white walls, grey furniture and a fluffy white rug on dark wooden floor. "You may take a seat" Nagisa looked at a dark grey couch with large white cushions. He perched on the edge of the couch taking in his surroundings trying to conceal his panic. "Do you have the textbooks?" Nagisa gave the faintest nod. ' _There he goes again… talking in that civil tone_.' Nagisa hated that, it felt like Asano was on a pedestal, while the rest fighting and clawing but never having a chance. Nagisa hated how above everyone else he was, and how he could act so casual after what he had done. Nagisa placed a Math textbook out on the coffee table just in front of him. "So you want to start with math? Fair enough" Asano sat idly on the arm of the couch next to Nagisa which made him nervous, he picked up the textbook and flicked through the pages landing on the one he needed. He began to read it when Asano started explaining when Nagisa was only halfway down the page.

"Wait, hold on a second-" Asano stopped and looked down and the bluenette. "I'm not finished reading the page..."

Asano smirked "really? No wonder you're in E class." Nagisa ignored the comment, it came with the territory. "Well do tell me when you're done." Nagisa continued to read. Not even a few lines down the page he felt Asano shift next to him which made his whole body tense up. Asano extended a hand out and grasped a few strands of Nagisas hair that was being held by his hair tie. He played with, rubbing it against his fingers. "Such beautiful hair…" Nagisa gasped as Asano, in one swift, effortless movement pulled the hair ties out and watched the hair fall. Nagisa felt its weight as it fell, spilling over his shoulders.

"What are you doi-!" Nagisas lips were snatched by the blondes; Asano took advantage of Nagisas shock and forced his tongue in. Tears welled in Nagisas eyes, he desperately tried to push him away, but it only made him try harder. Asano quickly leaned over and off the arm of the couch so he was now on top Nagisa, tears escaping his eyes. ' _What do I do? I can't do anything…_ ' Asano pulled away, he smirked and licked the tears escaping Nagisas eyes down his cheeks only to be replaced by new ones.

"You're not going to say anything. Are you?" Nagisa clenched his hand into a fist; his whole body was shaking, his breathing uneven and tears still streaming down.

"A-and what if I do?" Asanos face contorted into something so merciless.

"You won't be able to show your face again. Besides, as the most worshipped at school, people aren't likely to believe you." Nagisa glared to the side, he couldn't make eye contact with him. He knew he was right also, Asano was untouchable and Nagisa didn't want that kind of attention on himself either. "Good. You're done for the day, you may leave." Nagisas whole body was in shock, he didn't move for a least a few minutes but to him it felt like hours. Finally he shakily got up and began to pack his thing hastily making his way to the door, tripping on the way due to his hair covering his field of vision. He put his shoes on quickly and left closing the door. His eyes stinging being met the unforgiving cold winds but soon tears spilling out his eyes once more and headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a two days since his 'study session' with Asano. Nagisa had little to no sleep in that time and it was beginning to take a toll. His whole body ached; his eyes were bloodshot accompanied with dark circles. Nagisas' body felt permanently cold and weak but he just pushed through it and went about his morning trying to push off the tiredness. He trudged the whole way up the mountain to campus, yawning. Upon entering the classroom he stumbled over to his seat and was now sprawled across his desk as a sleep deprived mess. Class hadn't started yet so everyone was still talking and messing around, Karmas' eyes on Nagisa. "Y'know, Nagisa doesn't look too good." Whistled Okajima. Karma perked up and listened without making it obvious.

"Yes he has looked fatigued these last few days." Takebayashi added pushing up his glasses.

Mimura scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we should ask if he's-" Mimura was cut off by the bell and the class all sat back in their seats.

The yellow octopus strolling in to the teachers' podium "Now now class, today we will be learning about-"

Nagisa sat up and tried to apply himself to the lesson but he found it difficult to focus. He rested his chin on his hand nodding in and out of consciousness. After a few minutes of doing this he gave up fighting it and summited to the inevitable, dreamless darkness that consumed his body.

"Nagisa… Nagisa." The boy could hear a faint voice calling his name; he struggled to find out where it was coming from. He couldn't see anything and it sounded far away, but it was getting closer. "Nagisa. NAGISA!" Nagisas' eyes finally snapped open in fright, he stared up at his teacher, and he could feel everyone's eyes on him.

"Sorry sir. Won't happen again sir." Koro sensei brushed it off, he continued what he was talking about previously and Nagisa looked down at his desk. He saw a hand reach over and drop a piece of paper on his desk out of the corner of his eye. Nagisa checked the teacher wasn't paying attention to him and picked up. ' _Are u ok?_ ' it read. The boy turned and faced Kayano who could only be described as looking concerned, and nodded giving her a fake smile which the actress saw right through. Mid-sentence the bell rung and the teacher put the chalk he was using down.

"Revise the material; it will be on the test at the end of the week." The teacher sped off at Mach 20, most likely to eat another sweet of the world.

Kayano opened her mouth to speak to Nagisa. "Sorry Kayano, I really need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit" he got up and hastily left just as Karma was coming over to chat with his smaller friends.

"There he goes again…" the two watching him leave the classroom in favour of the bathrooms.

"Well there's obviously something wrong with him, so let's go get it out of him." Karma and Kayano looked at Rio Nakumura. "We're worried about him, so let's help him. Come on." The blonde stood from her seat and headed for the door, Karma walking with a fast pace as to catch her and insist he goes alone.

"Wait for me!" Kayano whined, climbing out of her seat and running to catch up with her classmates. Nakumura reached the male bathrooms first and walked straight in with no hesitation which caught Karma and Kayano by surprize. Just in the instant the blonde strolled in Okajima was just unzipping his pants. He gasped and frantically pulled them back up.

"Nakumura! That was too close. Get out, I was-" The blonde just gave him a condescending look.

"I'm not leaving; you can go piss out in the woods. It's not like it's the first time you've run around without underwear on out there either." Okajima looked affronted.

"Nakumura that's really mean!" she just rolled her eyes.

"Save it for your pillow." Okajima glared and walked out the bathroom past Karma and Kayano mumbling something about how this is injustice and there's a girls bathroom for her to use. Karma took a few steps in the doorway while Kayano waited outside. Karma watched Nakamura lean her hand against the door. "Yo Nagisa, you in there?"

Her question was met with another question. "Nakumura, why are you in here?" Nagisa sounded like he couldn't care less, and that he was just asking out of courtesy.

"You know you could sound a little more grateful- I chased a poor boy away from his private time to come talk with you" she said teasingly. Silence. "Come on Nag-i-sa. We're worried about you; we just wanna know you're okay."

"Is he okay?!" Yelled Kayano from outside, Karma chuckled at the timing.

"You don't have to yell." He answered still smirking.

"Sorry, it's difficult to hear you in there!" Kayano yelled again making Karma laugh.

"Nagisa please come out." The blonde urged, pulling the attention back onto Nagisa. Nagisa felt trapped. There was no way out. He just had to endure her until the bell went, they would all have to leave then. Nakumura huffed. "Don't make me come in there Nagisa." The boys eyes widened with panic

"You wouldn't!" She smirked.

"Oh but I would. A quick pull up over the door should do the trick" Nagisa gulped, he leaned back to get as far away from the door as possible.

"Let's not jump bathroom stalls Nakumura." Karma stepped closer to the girl. Making her laugh.

"Calm down. I wasn't gonna do it, I'm just messing with the little guy." The red head lunged forward and grabbed the blondes arm. "h-hey let me go!" she struggled in his grip, using her freehand to try free herself. Karma dragged her out of the restrooms and released her outside the door next to Kayano who was about to bombard them with questions.

"Look. He's my best friend and he trusts me the most." Just saying those words made Karma happy. "But he doesn't like sharing his feelings, and I'm our best bet. So would you let me handle it instead of threating to get him?" Nakumuras face changed from annoyed to apologetic.

"Sorry Karma, I didn't mean to come of aggressive." Karmas expression relaxed. "I am just looking out for him, you know that right?" Karma nodded and they both exchanged a smile.

"Um.. What happened in there?" Kayano asked, more confused after watching the exchange.

The both broke their eye contact to face the girl. "Nothing really. He still won't talk though." Nakumura looked back up at Karma who was still looking at Kayano.

"I don't want you guys to worry. I'll handle this, he's gonna be fine." After saying that the bell rang.

"Come on Kayano; let's get ready for phys Ed." Nakumura tapped her shoulder and they both headed back into the classroom to get their kits. Karma looked back at the bathrooms and decided he'd had enough people bothering him so he went back into class, deciding to take part in PE today.

The whole class was assembled outside the campus, Nagisa being the exception. Karasuma began to explain the exercise. "Today, I want you to assassinate each other. It'll help improve your ground work, tactical planning and team building. If you can't assassinate each other there's not a chance in hell you can kill that thing. I need you to split into two even sides; you have five minutes to decide a team captain and a strategy. No one's leaving till one team is completely taken down." People began to bicker as they sorted themselves out into sides. Karma smiled sadistically.

"Finally, a class I can enjoy." He looked over to Terasaka. "Terasaka! Be on the opposite team of me." He clenched his hand into a fist and stuck his thumb out and dragged it across his neck. "I've been waiting to kill you." The class just laughed awkwardly. 'That's Karma…' was the whole classes simultaneously thought. Nagisa shuffled his way over to the class. As much as he didn't have the energy for PE he felt he was letting people down by not being there and taking part.

"Hey, Nagisa! Wanna join us? We could use someone with your skill" Nagisa looked up and headed towards Isogai standing with his team, it consisted of mostly boys, Nakumura and Hayami being the acceptation.

"Sure, why not" He walked over to join them. He stood next to Nakumura whilst Maehara and Isogai laid down the plan. "What are we doing exactly?" Nagisa hissed to Nakumura.

"We're assassinating each other. We have about thirty seconds left until we grab our weapons and go into the woods to our positions and take out the opposition." Nagisa nodded.

"Okay, so Maehara and Nakamura are positioned further down. Nagisa, you can guard the pool, right?" Isogai looked at him, Nagisa reassured him with a smile.

"No problem, am I on my own?" Maehara nodded.

"Sorry dude, but we need some extra hands defending around campus, no hard feelings?" Nagisa gave him thumbs up.

"Not at all." Everyone's attention was now on Karasuma, and Koro-sensei that had just appeared to spectate.

"Assassination commencing in five… four…" Karasuma had begun the countdown.

"Now children, remember to have fun killing each other!" Which was a funny thing to say, even if it was coming from a yellow octopus.

"Three… two… one… GO!" Nagisas team charged for all their weapons. Nagisa picked up two knives, a hand gun and a tub of green paintballs.

"Guess we're green." he muttered, attaching the knives to his pants. Karmas team straight off the bat were running into the woods, only Karma, Itona, Terasaka, Muramatsu and Hazama were gathering weapons and running off to regroup. Nagisa hurriedly went into the woods. He decided to go the long way to avoid the mob already firing.

"DAMN IT KARMA, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Nagisa stifled a laugh.

Nagisa had been heading out behind the E class campus to avoid everyones free-for-all, and he was planning to then double back and get to the pool to guard it. As he sneaked around, tense about his surroundings his vision had started to become obscured by little black, fuzzy dots. He could feel his knees weaken and buckle out from under him, bringing him to the ground. The feeling of blood rushing through his head was overwhelming and made his body feel heavy; he collapsed from his knees to the floor his mind slowly fading into black.

"Ugh, I only managed to get Terasaka. Even so, he was bait!" Nakumura grunted, walking back with Maehara and Kataoka.

"Wow that must suck. I totally had Isogai, until he ruined it." Both the girls glared at him.

"What?! I was just playing the game! Besides, your sadistic ring-leader shot me from behind." Kataoka glared even more because he had referred to her as a circus. "I-I didn't mean it like that- ow!" She kicked his shin and continued walking with Nakumura, leaving the boy to limp behind them.

"You're out first you three." Koro-sensei said through his plastered on smile, but they could hear the slight disappointment in his voice.

"Yeah, Karma got us." The blonde playfully punched Maeharas arm.

"Well, Maehara got me." She huffed, sticking up her nose.

"Come on! It's not like I did anything wrong! I just did what we were told too."

After an hour and a half most of the class had been assassinated and were just taking the time out to relax and chat away. Karma emerged from the trees.

"Whoa who got Karma?!" Isogai excitedly jumped, he wanted to thank his avenger. The rest of the class waited for his answer, what legend had managed to pull one on him.

"Calm down I'm still in the game. Just wanted to see the score." He panned over the group. "Can't be much left." Isogai looked up from phone.

"There are twenty five of us here, excluding Ritsu." Karma nodded.

"Right one more, sounds simple enough." He turns to leave.

"I hope they kick your ass!" Fuwa stood and yelled.

"Is that so?" Karma turned around, Fuwa regretting her outburst.

"Sorry Karma! I meant best of luck to whoevers on the other end." She bowed her head hoping Karma wasn't about to chase her.

"Just out of curiosity. Who is it that's still hunting me down?" the class all exchanged looks trying to pin point who was missing.

"I believe it would be Nagisa." Koro-sensei announced, the class sighing and laughing trying to figure out how they missed that.

Kayano stood up. "Has anyone actually seen Nagisa?" everyones laughter turned to concern.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him" Kurahashi said.

"Yeah, me neither" Sugino added, exchanging concerned looks with Kanzaki.

"Come on, the shrimps fine. He's probably hiding in a tree somewhere. You know how sneaky he is." The class still looked concerned. Karma sprinted back to the woods, worried for his friend.

"Oh dear… Class spread out, find Nagisa. You have fifteen minutes and then you must return." The teacher sped off a Mach twenty while the class divided into their friend groups to search for the boy.

"We set him up by the pool right?" Maehara asked.

"Yeah, best place to start." Isogai nodded and led his group towards the pool.

Karma leaped over a rock and continued running panting heavily. His lungs were burning and his legs ached, but he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to his beloved best friend. He raced up the mountain, something caught his attention out the corner of his eye and he slowed himself and turned his head to the left. There was the boy, lying in the dirt. He quickly changed his direction and ran to his friend. "NAGISA!" he screamed.

Nagisa felt his head pounding. It hurt so badly. He could hear him. Feel him crawling on his body. He wanted to get out but he couldn't. Nagisa tried to scream but nothing came out, he tried to cry out for help. But he couldn't even manage a whimper. It was unbearable, those eyes… he would always see them in his sleep. He had silently nicknamed them the 'devils eyes' because only a devil could do something so cruel. His head felt like it had been hit by a train, he wanted it to stop. 'Make it stop' he thought. 'Please someone make it stop!' he heard a faint cry. 'Where is that coming from?' the yelling got a little louder, it was calling his name. He listened helplessly trying to put voice to name. The more it called the louder it got until he heard fainter calls. They were all saying his name.

"Nagisa!" Karma had put Nagisas head on his lap, the rest of his body limp to the side of him.

"What the hell happened?!" Kataoka yelled reaching them panting, followed by Isogai, Maehara and Yada. Karma didn't answer and kept saying Nagisas name.

"Is he breathing?" Isogai asked trying to handle the situation. Karma still didn't answer.

Yada stepped forward and kneeled down. "You know we can't help if you don't talk to us-"she reached her arm out to grab Nagisas and Karma yelled.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Yada jumped back in fright, she sat there paralysed and silently just watched the red head.

"Dude you don't have to yell at her like that-" Karma broke his gaze from Nagisa and started on everyone.

"JUST DON'T GIVE THAT FUCKING CRAP! I LET THIS HAPPEN!" he gritted his teeth and looked back down at Nagisa.

"Hey don't blame yourself. Nobody knew this would-" before she could finish Karma interrupted her.

"NO! I knew something was wrong. I stupidly left him alone and I have no idea how long hes been like this!" Isogai took a step forward, but not too close to upset Karma further.

"Look- I know he is your friend and you want to help him. We want to help too." Karma looked up at him. "Now can you answer our questions? Is he breathing?" Karma leaned down next to his mouth and he felt Nagisas breath on his ear.

"He's breathing." The group sighed with relief hearing that.

"Does he have a fever? Is he hot? Cold?" Karma didn't have to think twice about the answer.

"Cold." Maehara whistled.

"That's not good is it?" Isogai met Karmas eyes.

"We need to get him back to campus. Can you do that? Do you need us to help?" Karma scooped on arm under Nagisas back, and the other under his legs and lifted the boy bridal style.

"Nah I think I got it." They hastily made their way back to campus where the rest of the class was waiting.

"Where were you guys- Nagisa!?" Hayami looked in utter shock seeing the unconscious boy bundled in Karmas arms.

"We need blankets stat." Isogai ran to the building to hold open the door for Karma.

"Oh Nagisa…" Kayano whispered, watching the boys lay him carefully on the floor while others scavenged to find anything to cover him with.

"Hang in there buddy…" Karma whispered kneeling next to him.


End file.
